


Le Dealer de Calculatrices

by Racoonims



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, French, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, and it was so damn funny lmao, i saw this idea on tumblr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims
Summary: Une ombre file dans la nuit, c'est un dealer de calculatrices qui s'enfuit, et comme un démon il sourit, son crime restera impuni.
Kudos: 3





	Le Dealer de Calculatrices

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai deux choses à dire avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture de cet OS !   
> Tout d'abord, j'ai vu l'idée de base sur Tumblr, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus vu que ça gâcherait un peu la surprise, mais j'étais obligée de le dire xD   
> Et ensuite, vous avez peut-être déjà vu cet OS passer sur Fanfiction.net ! Et c'est tout à fait normal, je suis en train de rapatrier mes vieilles fics ici !  
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Scorpio esquissa un petit sourire, tendant le paquet à la Poufsouffle se trouvant en face de lui. Le Serpentard avait réussi à convaicre sa meilleure amie Née-Moldue de lui envoyer le plus de calculatrices possibles achetées en magasin, en échange d'un peu d'argent, pendant les vacances.

Ainsi, il était devenu le fameux Dealer de Poudlard. Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles, Serpentards, et même Hagrid étaient venus lui demander s'il pouvait leur vendre une calculatrice. Tout le monde dans le Château parlait de lui, et de ses talents. Il était devenu une légende.

Les vendant deux fois plus chères qu'il ne les avait payées, le jeune homme pouvait largement se financer le balai dont il rêvait. Et deux fois, même !

\- Merci, Scorpio, tu me sauves la vie ! Le Professeur Vektor prétend toujours que je suis incapable de faire un simple calcul le tête ! Il ne va pas en croire ses yeux ! Mais... Est-ce-que cet objet à besoin de pliles ?

\- De piles, tu veux dire ?

La Poufsouffle se reprit, rougissante. Le jeune homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche, l'air plus professionnel que jamais.

\- Non, cette calculatrice marche à l'aide du soleil. Il faut que tu la laisses au soleil, devant une fenêtre ouverte, par exemple, pour qu'elle se recharge. Je te jure qu'elle tiendra longtemps ! C'est un très bon investissement !

La Poufsouffle aquiesça, esquissant un grand sourire.

\- Merci, Scorpio, t'es le meilleur !

\- Je sais.

Elle éclata de rire, et repartit avec son butin, Scorpio retournant vers sa salle commune, les poches chargées de Gallions. Marchant vers les cachots, il se sentit tiré par la capuche dans un couloir sombre, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Aaaah !

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier (de façon extrêmement virile, évidemment), et il écarquilla les yeux, paniqué.

\- Enfin, monsieur Homes, calmez-vous ! Ce n'est que moi !

Il leva un sourcil étonné en entendant la voix de sa professeure de Métamorphoses. Le Serpentard se calma très rapidement, avant de croiser les bras, tentant de garder un air naturel.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

Elle avait l'air presque gênée. Un comble pour la femme la plus classe qu'il ait rencontré de sa vie !

\- Et bien, voyez-vous... Il y a quelques mois, mon amie, le Professeur Chourave, m'a offert... L'un de vos produits... Pour mon anniversaire. Sauf que j'ai usé toutes les piles, et je... J'en aurais besoin d'autre...

Scorpio retint un sourire amusé, avant de fouiller dans ses poches.

\- Vous en auriez besoin de combien de paquets ? Je les vends par trois. Deux Mornilles les trois. Si vous les voulez à l'unité, c'est une Mornille.

\- C'est extrêmement cher ! s'indigna la directrice des Gryffondors.

\- Oui, mais je mets beaucoup de temps à me refaire un stock, moi !

Minerva poussa un long soupir, avant de sortir le bon montant de ses poches, laissant Scorpio fouiller dans les siennes.

\- Vous en prendrez combien ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Six paquets.

Scorpio acquiesça, avant de sortir sa calculatrice personnelle. Il commença à taper l'opération, petit sourire aux lèvres. La professeure le coupa dans son élan, l'air fatiguée.

\- Voyons, ça fait douze Mornilles, monsieur Homes...

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, tendant la main.

\- L'argent d'abord.

McGonagall secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, non, la marchandise, d'abord !

Scorpio haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, bah pas de piles, alors.

La professeure se mordit violemment la lèvre, mais finit par obtempérer, lui tendant les pièces de monnaie.

\- Voilà l'argent, mais donnez moi vite les piles, je suis vraiment en manque !

Le ton desespéré de la professeure de Métamorphoses faillit faire éclater Scorpio de rire, mais il se reprit bien vite, gardant son ton professionnel. Il tendit les paquets à Minerva, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir l'un d'entre eux, mettant les piles dans sa calculatrice. Le Serpentard leva un sourcil en se rendant compte que la calculatrice de la vieille femme était recouverte de masking-tape écossais et d'autocollants de petits chats.

\- C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Madame !

Elle fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, quittant lentement le couloir, cachant les paquets de piles dans sa poche, après les avoir réduits à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers le Serpentard.

\- Au fait, pas un mot à quiconque, Monsieur Homes.

Scorpio lui fit un petit clin d'oeil.

\- Evidemment, Madame ! Je suis quelqu'un de confiance !

\- Ah, au fait, je pense être en droit de vous prévenir...

Le cinquième année fronça les sourcils devant le ton prit par son interlocutrice.

\- Oui ?

\- Votre petite soeur vend des stylos plumes, et des BIC à ses petits camarades. Elle en a déjà vendu une bonne centaine.

Scorpio écarquilla les yeux, indigné.

\- Pardon ? Mais... C'est contraire au règlement ! Il faut la punir, Madame ! Faites quelque chose !


End file.
